


4 Coffee (Love)

by Loredib (Loredi)



Series: 30 nuevos vicios / varios [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredib
Summary: Short, Kurt/Sebastian, established, reconciliation





	4 Coffee (Love)

The worst day of Kurt's life, a coffee cart started following him around. Though one thing might not necessarily have to do with the other.

 

The worst day of his life:

 

Money was tight, the rent was due soon, Rachel Berry was being her dramatic self, and Santana was being her bitchy self. NYADA was getting on his nerve, as it always did, but this time it was particularly bad, as this was his last semester there and he was supposed to know what he was doing with his life, but he only knew that he was not a fucking dancer.

 

Oh, and Sebastian Smythe had said that himself. “You're not a fucking dancer, Kurt.” He. had. dared. say. that. to. his. face. It was bad because he'd said that days before a dancing exam, undermining all confidence Kurt had ever felt on his improvement. It was bad because Sebastian Smythe had said it, and he had that way of saying things where you could only wish to die. And it was bad because Sebastian Smythe was supposed to be his supporting boyfriend, not an in-house asshole.

 

Of course, he had said sorry, he had explained he was having a bad day, he had begged and he had cried a little, but Kurt was not feeling merciful. Not at that moment. Later on, after a couple of days of radio silence from Sebastian, he had started panicking.

 

What if this was it? What if he was going to fail his dancing exam, and he was going to fail at love, and he was going to fail at life?!

 

The coffee cart:

 

Which led him to the worst day of his life. Money was tight, the rent was due, his freaking exam was today, Sebastian hadn't called, and a fucking coffee cart had started following him.

 

“Coffee?” the guy said, causing a déjà-vu for a second.

 

“No, thanks, perhaps later,” he said.

 

“OK. I'll be here whenever you need me,” the guy said.

 

And Kurt went on his way. And the guy was literally _there whenever._

 

At first he thought they were just going on the same direction and he smiled awkwardly at the guy.

 

Then he went to his next class and the guy was there afterwards. He blinked.

 

“Coffee?” offered the guy.

 

“I-I later? Maybe?” he said, and turned back.

 

The guy was probably distracted by a couple of his classmates, asking for coffee, because Kurt didn't see him for a little while. But then he appeared right in front of him when Kurt was just sitting with some friends.

 

“Coffee?” offered the guy.

 

 _He's persistent,_ thought Kurt. _Also, I really need a cup now._ So he bought a cup.

 

“How much...?”

 

“Oh, it's nothing. It's on the house.”

 

Kurt blinked again. Stood up. And basically ran.

 

After the third time Kurt rounded a corner and the guy was still there, he'd had enough.

 

“Are you following me?”

 

He didn't expect the answer.

 

“Yeah?”

 

He panicked and went back to his friends, followed closely by a (most likely) psychopath.

 

That day Kurt became the most popular student at NYADA, because he was followed by coffee literally everywhere he went, and when he tried to report it, the guy showed a special permit to be there.

 

“I'm not selling anything,” he said.

 

Kurt was about to hyperventilate.

 

Just before his Advanced Dancing class, Sebastian Smythe appeared out of nowhere, smirking and holding a fucking heart-shaped balloon that said “I'm sorry”. And suddenly it all made sense.

 

“You did it again,” he whispered, trying not to sound too much in awe.

 

“Did you enjoy the coffee? I thought you might need it, before the exam and all.”

 

“If I'd known it was you and not just a random stalker, I'd have enjoyed it more,” he said.

 

“Don't worry, he'll be here all day. And if you want to, he can be here tomorrow. Just say the word. And by 'say the word' I mean just say you forgive me.”

 

Kurt smiled, and crinkles appeared next to his eyes.

 

“Well it all depends, if I pass the exam...”

 

“What do you mean _if?_ ” said Sebastian. “When you pass that exam, you come right here and forgive me. Meanwhile, I'll be holding on to this stupid balloon next to that coffee cart, humiliating myself on the corniness of this whole scene, all while you smile inside thinking of the next grand gesture I might have next time I fuck it up.”

 

Kurt hugged him.

 

“I might be the one to fuck it up next time,” he whispered to Sebastian's chest.

 

“What are you talking about? You're practically perfect.”

 

“Like Mary Poppins?”

 

Sebastian sighed. He couldn't even fake innocence because they _had_ seen the movie together.

 

“Like Mary Poppins,” he conceded.

 

“I love you,” said Kurt. “Thanks for knowing exactly what I need.”

 

Sebastian leaned down and kissed him.

 

“I love you, too. Thank _you_ for letting me get to know you that well,” he whispered.

 

Kurt breathed deeply.

 

And then it was show time.

**Author's Note:**

> I know... not my best but I'm trying. Thanks for reading!


End file.
